Friends From the Past
by Menpus
Summary: Bella had changed alot when she moved to Forks.Edward goes hunting, and Bellas bestfriend from pheonix shows up on her doorstep. Bella starts to remember the girl she used to be before she moved. just fun friendship stuff.
1. Surpirse

" Edward?" I said just as he was leaving.

" yes, love?" he answered.

" I love you" I said smiling pulling him into a kiss.

" I love you too" he said . We broke apart the kiss and he left. Charlie was still at work. Edward was hunting , and I wasn't allowed to see Jacob. I sighed and fell back on the couch.

I had just started to flick through the channels when I heard a knock on the door. I leaped up thinking it must be Edward. I opened the door. But It wasn't Edward. I frowned.

"omygoshness!" screamed a girl about my age. She had long blond hair that fell over her eyes. She ran up to me and squeased me so tight I thought she would suffacate me.

"um….hi" I said wondering why this stranger was hugging me.

" bella! I missed you so much! God its good to see you" she released me from the hug. And brushed the hair out of her eyes.

Oh.

My.

God.

" Gill! Aaaahh! I screamed, pulling her into a hug. " god I didn't know it was you, but like wow! Look at you! Your hairs like….blonde! I love it!" I screamed.

" now theres the reaction I was looking for" she said, grinning.

"come in" I said rushing her in.

"nice house" she said looking around.

" thanks, can I get you anything to drink?" I asked.

"water?" she asked.

" sure" I headed to the kitchen leaving her in the living room. Gillian was here. Gill. Gillian was my best friend in the whole world, I left her back in phoenix. I didn't think she would ever come back. But here she was in my living room. I had missed her so much. I practicly forgot about her over all those years. I didn't know what to tell Edward. Me and her were so close before. I might of exaggerated a bit when I told Edward I never did anything fun in phoenix, like partying. I have been to my fare share of parties, ive drank, but not to much. We used to do everything together. I poured the water into a glass and headed back to the living room. I handed her the water.

" oh my god! I still cant get over the fact that your…here!" I said sitting in the arm chair.

" I know! Oh, yea, do you think I could stay here? I don't really have a place to stay…" she trailed off looking at me hopefully.

" of course you can!" you can sleep in my room!" I blurted, forgeting Edward.

" so, your…um….what the hell are you wearing?" she asked me looking at me.

" yea, I kind of changed my look ever since I left phoenix" I said. Right now I was wearing a plain green T-shirt over top of a black long sleeved shirt with jeans. My mind wondered to the old me. Always wearing skinny jeans or ripped jeans with, whatever designer stuff I could find.

" come on" said Gillian, grabbing my hand.

" where are we going?" I asked her.

" to your room" she answered.

" do you even know where my room is?" I asked her laughing. She stopped let go of my hand and turned around. She just looked at me. I sighed and started up the stairs, she followed me. I walked into my bedroom. He mouth dropped.

" Bella what is with this room?" she asked me. My wallpaper was beige my floor was wood, and my bed was purple. I laughed.

" like I said I've changed a lot" I muttered. My old room was always a mess, with drawings on the wall that I drew in permenent marker and spray paint. Gillian ran over to my closet and swung the doors open. She started pulling everything out and piling it on my bed.

" what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Bella, I refuse to be seen with you if you are going to wear this stuff" she said, pulling open my drawers and taking clothes out.

" true" I muttered. Looking at the pile of clothes on my bed. I had changed so so much. I was all of a sudden over come with emotion. Something like homesickness, but not. I missed the old me and I missed my friends. Mathew who was my skater friend. He always knew how to make me laugh. Amanda, who might have been a little on the strange side, was always there for me when I needed a friend. Thomas, who was juts well…Thomas. And of course Gillian, my best and truest friend in the whole world, she was always there for me, we were like sisters. I called her mom 'mom' she called my mom 'mom'. we lived at each others houses. Sharing clothes and everything.

" lets go" said Gillian.

"where" I said, confused.

" shopping, duh!" she yelled, grabbing my hand, again, and pulling me down the stairs. She grabbed a bag from near the front door, that I didn't see her bring in. she pulled out a pair of very skinny, skinny jeans. A white top that was baggy, it had a picture of a car on it, and she pulled out a black vest, with a pair of black converse.

"try these" she said, pushing them into my arms. I followed her back to my bedroom, where I closed the door. She sat on my bed. and started looking through my collection of books. I saw her roll her eyes. I pulled my clothes off and quickly changed into the clothes she gave me. She looked at me.

" that's better" she smiled at herself. I walked to the bathroom and applied some eyeliner, with mascara. Topped with a dark blue eyes shadow.

" yay!" squeeled Gillian from the doorway.

"lets go" I grabbed my purse and followed her outside. There in my driveway was a black convertible.

" you drove all the way here?" I asked her.

" yep" she said smiling. As we drove off.


	2. shopping

"park there" I said pointing to a free spot. We had just arrived at the mall, to go shopping for new clothes. I soon realized that Alice would know about this. She would be mad. I hated shopping but ever since a couple of hours ago when Gillian Arrived a my house, the old me was back. I felt like I was on a adrenalin rush. All the things me and Gill used to do together, seemed like the perfect thing right now. Going to parties. To crazy stuff hoping our parents didn't find out. All that stuff.

Gill parked the car, and got out. I followed.

" this mall looks crappy" she said, frowning " but its better then nothing" she said as we started walking towards the entrance. I started to get this bad feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I knew I was doing nothing wrong. But still, What would I tell Edward? And Alice? She would freak, I never let her take me shopping. We walked in the doors.

"so where to first?" I asked.

" I dunno" she said, looking at me. " you know this mall better then I do"

" probably not…" I muttered, sighing.

"lets just walk around until we find somewhere good" she said.

"sure" I said, as we started walking. We had only walked a couple of minuites when we found a H n' M.

" ooh! We've got to go in there" squeeled Gillian. Speeding her pace. I quickly followed as we entered the store. Gillian immediately started combing through the racks. I started at the back of the store.

" hey" said gill coming up behind me. I had found two shirts one green and white striped tank top and a plain black one, with a skull on it.

" ooh I like" said Gill admiring the shirts. " that's all you found?" she asked surprised.

" yea, why? What did you get?" I asked her scared for the answer.

" she held up a pile of clothes.

"wow" I said, there had to be atleast 20 items there.

" lets go try stuff on" she said walking towards the change rooms. I followed her and took the room beside her.

********************************************************************

I ended up buying 8 tops from H n' M with three pairs of skinny jeans. I got 3 pairs of converse, and a pair of knee high black boots. We hit a bunch of other stores before deciding to get something to eat.

" so what do you want to do next?" she asked me as she took a bite of her chicken sandwich.

" I dunno, home?" I asked her taking a sip of my drink.

" fine" she said pouting like a little kid. I laughed at that.

"Bella!" I heard a sweet voice behind me I turned around instantly, looking up at the little pixie standing before me.

"A..Alice?" I squeeked, busted.

" so Bella, shopping? Looks like you bought lots of stuff, huh?" she asked. I nodded my head sheepishly. Gillain instantly jumped up.

"hi, im gillain, Bellas friend from phoenix…who are you?" she asked, grinning.

" im Alice, Bellas boyfriends sister" she said smiling at Gill, kindly.

" Bella has a boyfriend?! Oh well of course a pretty girl like her" Said Gillian "care to join us?" asked Gill.

" oh no thank you, im not that hungry" said Alice, clearly discusted by the thought of eating actual food.

"well ,we were just about to go anyway" I said butting in.

" okay, well I guess ill talk to you later then" said alice, she seemed very happy, but I knew I was going to get it later. Gillian started gathering her things.

" does Edward know?" I asked Alice quietly so Gill wouldn't hear.

" nope, I thought you would want to tell him" she whispered before hurrying off.


	3. Return

Friends from the past chapter 3

"Charlie!" I said cheerfully as he walked in the door.

" hey Bells, whats up?" he asked hanging his jacket on the hook behind the door.

" uh, my friend, Gillian, from phoenix is here. Now. In the living room" I looked at him for a reaction or signal to go on. He looked at me

" really! that's great Bells! I remember you telling me about her a couple years ago" he said walking into the living room, where, sure enough, Gillian was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

" hi!" said Charlie.

" hey" said Gillian. She was about to say somthing else but I cut her off.

" anyway…" I continued. " Gillian doesn't have anywhere to stay for the week, and I have missed her a lot, so I was wondering if-" I was about to ask if she could stay here, but Charlie interrupted.

" of course she can stay here!" he said reading my mind.

"thanks Charlie!" I yelled, hugging him. He looked surprised, but happy.

" where do you think she should sleep?" he asked me.

" my room?" I asked looking at Gillian and Charlie for consent. Gill smiled, and Charlie, nodded. Sure but you cant stay up all night ok?" he asked. We both nodded our heads in agreement.

" thanks Charlie" said Gillian.

" oh, no problem" he said. I knew Charlie would be happy, because it meant me spending less time with Edward. Woops, I thought, as my mind slipped back to Edward. _what would I tell him?_ I thought. He hated being away from me. But im sure he wouldn't mind spending time with me and Gillian.

" well I should get going on dinner" I said, not really wanting to.

" oh Bells! We can just order pizza tonight, im sure you and Gillian have a lot of catching up to do" he said.

" thanks dad" I said, with a sigh of relief.

" atleast let me phone" I said heading off to the kitchen where the phone was.

" peporoni!" I heard Charlie call from the other room as I picked uo the phone to dial. As it was ringing I asked Gillian what she wanted for pizza, although I new it would probably be cheese…as always.

"cheese" she answered. Of course.

" Panigo pizza, how may I help you?" answered a bored voice of a man.

" hey, can I have a large peporoni pizza and a large cheese?" I asked.

" anything else?"

" no thanks" I answered. I told him the address and everything any hung up.

" so what do you want to do?" I asked Gillian, who was admiring a painting hanging over the table.

" doesn't matter" she said. We sat like that for a few minuites, waiting for one of us to break the silance.

" I cant take this" Gillian finnaly said. I laughed, and she soon fallowed.

" do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her.

" sure, what movie?"

" um, we have…" I tried to recall some of the movies that Charlie and I had. " we have, A Walk To Remember, Harry Potter, P.S: I Love You… I think that's it, well of the movies we would like.

" PS I love you" she said. I smiled knowing she would say that.

" cool, wanna wait till the pizza comes?"

" sure" she said. It was 9:00.

" lets get into our pajamas" I said.

" yay!" she squeeled " just like the old days" she said following me up the stairs. I walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of happy bunny pajama pants with a pink tank top. And Gillian pulled out purple pajama pants with a white tank top. We both got changed. then sat on my bed.

" I missed you" she said.

" I missed you too" I said, giggling.

" no what else I miss?" she asked me

" what?"

"pizza!" she yelled jumping up on the bed. I cracked up laughing and she started jumping up and down on the bed.

_ding-dong_.

" that would be the pizza!" I said, jumping off the bed to get the door, but Charlie had beat me there. He was just closing it.

" here Bells" he said. Handing me the cheese pizza.

" thanks" I said.

" oh, and im going to go to billy's after my pizza, I'll be back around 10:30 or 11:00" he said heading off the the kitchen.

" ok" I said. Gillian was already sittign of the couch. I put the pizza on the coffee table and went to put the DVD in.

" do you want some coke?" I asked Gill, who was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

" yes please" she said, smiling a cute little smile. I went to get the cokes.

****************************************************************

" that was a very cute movie" said Gillian, wiping her tears with a Kleenex. ( **A/N: for those of you who havent seen PS I Love You, its very sad)**

" lets go to bed" I said as I turned off the TV. We started walking up the stairs. I pulled down the blankets on my bed, and crawled in.

" can you get the light?" I asked Gillian who was on her way to the bathroom.

" yea, in a minuite" she said walking out. I pulled the comforter under my chin. I heard Gillian come back seconds later and the light flicked off. I felt her cuddle down under the blanket next to me. I turned to face her.

" night" I muttered sleepily.

" night" she mumbled back. I felt myself drifting off.

**EPOV**

**I was just entering Bella's back yard when I smelled something unfamiliar from her room. I climbed up the side of her house and through her window. Bella was sound asleep, but so was a girl with tan skin and bleach blonde hair. Who was this girl? I thought. This must have been what Alice was trying to hide from me by singing 'Barbie girl' over and over again in her head. The girl wasn't from forks, I didn't recognize her and I knew everbody in forks, even if they didn't know me…. I watched my angel sleep for a little while before quietly slipping out her window and into the dark night.**


	4. plans

"wake up!" I heard someone call. At first I thought it was Edward but it was a girls voice and Edward would never wake me up.

" mmmm" I mumbled struggling to keep my eyes hidden from the harsh light in the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder

" Bella?" the same voice asked, who I know realized was Gillian.

" sleeping" I mumbled into the pillow, not sure if she could understand me or not.

" well its time to get up"

" why?"

" does there have to be a reason?" she asked sounding annoyed.

" what time is it?" I asked her, eyes still closed.

"11:00"

" already?"

" yep"

" fine" I muttered struggling to sit up in bed. Gill was beside me, already showered and ready for the day. She was never shy, you invite her to your home she acts like its hers, but that's what everyone loved about her.

" im gunna go shower" I said, grabbing my toiletries and heading to the bathroom.

After showering I pulled on some of my new clothes. A black and white chequered baggy T-shirt, with a black vest, skin tight black skinny jeans and black converse. I left my hair messy and did my make-up Smokey black around my eyes with heavy eye liner.

" now what?" I asked when we were both sitting at the kitchen table eating cold pizza.

" I dunno" mumbled Gillian, with a mouth full of pizza. Just I was about to say something the phone rang. I jumped up to get it checking the caller ID. It was Edward. I was so happy that it was him, but also kind of worried about Gill being here.

" hello?" I asked.

" love" the voice on the other line acknowledged " I missed you" his voice was so perfect flawless.

" I missed you too" I said, truly meaning it. I pictured his lips on mine, kissing me.

" so, who's your friend?" he asked me a hint of teasing in his voice.

" alice?" I muttered accusingly. Thinking she had told him.

" nope" he laughed. " I came last night"

" oh" was all I could say.

" well your sure talkative" he said sarcastically.

" haha" I said. " can I call you back?" I asked knowing he would agree. Anything to make me happy.

" sure thing. I love you" he said before hanging up.

" I love you too" I muttered into the dead receiver.

" hey gill?" I asked her. She was sitting on counter peeling paint off the wall, I couldn't help but laugh.

" hhmm?" she asked.

" me and my….boyfriend need some alone time, think you can amuse yourself for a day?" I asked her.

" I can if you give me money" she said, smiling.

" I spent all my money" I stated.

"f ine" she said sighing and jumping off the counter. She left the room and came back a minute later with her purse.

" see you later!" she yelled before swinging the door open and running outside. She seemed to be in a good mood today. I laughed and went upstairs.

**A/N: sorry I havent written in a long time, my parents surprised me with a trip to Alaksa!!! Witch I had a very good time on. Anyway, this chapter kind of sucked but the next one will be much better!!! Please review!!!!! And I know its very short but its better then nothing!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	5. the medeow

" hey Edward" I said into the phone receiver. Gillian had left to do whatever it is she had in mind, and I was sitting on the couch, phone pressed to my ear.

" hey" he said " you can talk now?" he said, teasingly.

" yea, sorry about that" I said, feeling my face flush red. " its just that my friend was here and…." I trailed off leaving the sentence open.

" its fine" I smiled I knew he would understand, he always did.

" can we go somewhere?" I asked him, knowing there was no need.

" of course, where do you want to go?"

"…our meadow?" I asked him.

" of course. Is your friend there? Should I pick you up?"

" yea, pick me up. Gill left to amuse herself for a day" I said.

" great, ill be there soon" I smiled as he hung up. I glanced down at what I was wearing. Alice would be happy I actually was wearing makeup even if her style was more dresses and skirts…and pink. I was already wearing my shoes so I went around the house turning off the lights. I walked into my bedroom turning to the light switch when I heard a voice.

" hello, love" I jumped at the sound of the voice.

" Edward!" I yelled and ran to give him a hug. I smiled into his chest and looked up at him.

" I missed you so much" I said.

" I can tell" he mumbled pulling me close and locking his lips with mine. I sighed as he broke away.

" shall we go?" he asked me. I nodded in agreement and followed him out the house. He opened the door to his shiny car and I hopped in. he walked to the drivers side at a rather fast pace, I hoped nobody saw. He started the car.

" I like your outfit" he stated. I smiled. I knew he didn't care about my outfit or what I wore, but I knew he liked me the way I was.

" thanks" I mumbled, feeling sort of embarrassed. He smiled my favourite crooked smile. I sighed.

" Edward…" I started " Edward, um, Gillian is going to stay here with me for a while…and I mean, she can stay in another room or something. I just…" he cut me off.

" its fine Bells, you missed your friend from phoenix, im glad you get to spend time with your old friends" he totally ignored the fact that I never mentioned her before, and the me he thought I new wasn't really the me I knew…if that made any sense.

" thanks Edward" I smiled, it was all kind of funny when I thought about it.

" so…what's with this outfit, and the makeup? Not that I care" this was funnier then I thought it would be.

" well, you see, I always use to dress like this back in phoenix. But I guess when I came here I just left my fashion sense behind" I laughed at that, and he just looked plain weirded out. It was weird how he acted fine before but now that we were talking he seemed to finally be taking it all in.

" oh, well I like it, it…uh…suits you" he seemed to not mean what he said, but I ignored it.

" its only temporary, I guess when Gill leaves I probably go back to dressing the same way I use to" I said, we were just turning into the road that go's to our meadow. He seemed relieved by what I said.

"well here we are" he said, he parked on the side of the road and I got out. We walked a bit into the forest before I grabbed onto his back and he ran.

The trees blurred by in big green blurry walls. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder as he ran. I remembered when I use to be scared of running with Edward. It used to make me sick, like I would pass out. He slowly came to a stop and I hopped off is back.

" I love running with you" I said, smiling. He smiled back, his crooked smile. I pulled him into a kiss.

" I love you" I said between kisses.

" I love you too' he said.

I broke the kiss and went to sit in the middle of our meadow. He followed me at vampire speed and lay down. I rested my head on his shoulder. Im sorry we wont be able to spend a lot of time together for a while"

" its fine, Bells" he said, and pressed his lips to my head.

" I missed you when you were hunting" I said, trying to change the subject.

" I missed you too, like I always do" he said.

We went quiet for a little while, and I listened to the sounds of the forest. The water running, the wind blowing through the grass, the birds in the sky, singing. I loved it in our meadow.

Before I knew it. It it was starting to get dark.

" Edward we should go" I said. " Charlie will worry and Gills probably bored"

" okay" he said. And lifted me up to his back. I smiled as he ran and before I knew it we were at the car. The ride home was quiet. We didn't talk about much, just boring things like school and friends.

As we drove down my street and he stopped outside my house I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

" I love you" I said.

" I love you too" he said, I got out and he watched me walk to the door before driving away.

**Hey! Plz review! Im thinking next chapter Gill and Bella are going to have a party and bella's will get drunk or something and Edward will be very confused…and scared…if u think it's a bad idea or have any other ideas plz review! Plus reviews make me very happy and if I don't get any I probably wont continue….so REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: ****sorry I know you guys probably were probably hoping for another chapter but, unfortunately I'm not gunna write one until you guys start reviewing! Sorry , I know this is mean but please don't hate me! I've seen how many hits this story has gotten and its a lot! But believe it or not only 1/3 or less of the people reviewed and reviews give me inspiration! Because…. When I get an email saying a story has been reviewed I usually start writing a new chapter right away! Also I'm kind of confused right now because some people are saying on thing should happen and other people are wanting something else! So please review! I don't want to feel like the only reasons I'm getting reviews is because I bribed you so only review if you want to, chances are I'll write more anyways! But just letting you know that…**

**Reviews= happy me.**

**Happy me= more chapters!**

**So please please please please please please please REVIEW!!!! But only if u want to ****J**

**Again sorry im being mean but honestly my life kinda sux right now so it'll make me feel better! **


	7. almost party

"**im home!" I yelled as I rushed through the door.**

"**took you long enough" replied a bored sounding voice that I recognized as Gill's. I was guessing Charlie wasn't here due to the fact that his car wasn't in the drive way and that he hadn't said hi yet witch he usually did right when I walked in.**

**I put my coat on the table in the hallway and headed to the living room where I could here the T.V was playing.**

" **sorry that took so long" I said sliding onto the couch next to Gill.**

"**so what did you do today?" I asked Gill who was staring at the T.V screen with an intense look on her face.**

" **nothing much" she mumbled not taking her eyes off the screen.**

" **of course" I said. I decided not to try to get her to talk to me because she really gets into her T.V shows. She was watching some show about modeling with a bunch of models wearing weird colourful outfits.**

**After a while of watching it I decided I was getting hungry.**

" **did you eat?" I asked during a commercial break.**

" **huh? Oh yea I had a bag of crackers and some dry cereal" she muttered smiling.**

" **well because I know you, I'm guessing your still hungry?" I asked her smiling.**

" **yep!" she said, jumping off the couch and walking into my kitchen. **

"**oh yea!" she called " Charlie said he's fishing with some guy named, um…Bob? Bimbo? Billy! Yea that was it, Billy. He's not going to be home tonight or tomorrow. He said he'll call you later. So what's for dinner anyway?" she asked me. I was just opening the fridge to see what there was.**

" **um…left over chicken? Chinese food? What ever this is?" I said, pulling out a plastic container filled with yellow mushy stuff. She laughed and I joined in.**

" **what is that thing? Is it alive?" she asked me, giggling.**

" **lets poke it!" she said.**

"**with what?" I asked her opening up the container and smelling it. It smelled funny. Not good, but not totally bad. I couldn't place it.**

" **what does it smell like?" she asked me, with a chopstick in hand, witch I assumed was to poke it with.**

" **nothing, well something obviously but I don't know what…" I trailed off. " now give me that!" I said, grabbing the stick from her hands.**

" **no I wanna do it!" she yelled trying to grab it from me. I held it away from her.**

" **try and get it!" I yelled laughing.**

" **give it!" she wined. We were both in fits of giggles now. She pulled it from my hands and I made no attempt at getting it back.**

" **thank you" she said smiling, she brushed off her pants and pulled a stray piece of hair behind her ear.**

" **oh just poke it already!" I said rather loudly. And she did. Nothing happened.**

"**well that was pointless" I said, smiling. We laughed and sat down at the table.**

" **so, back to our situation" she said, her serious face on.**

" **we should order pizza" I said. "again"**

" **fine by me" she said grabbing the phone from the counter where it lay, and handing it to me. I didn't bother looking for the number because I had memorized it.**

**After ordering the pizza we went upstairs and changed into our pyjamas.**

" **so Charlie's gone tomorrow, what are we gunna do?" I asked her. Sitting on my bed.**

"**well, ive been thinking all day and…" she trailed off waiting for me to gesture for her to go on. So I did.**

" **party!" she screamed, jumping up to join me on the bed.**

" **Gill seriously?" I asked her.**

" **yea! It will be so fun, we can invite all your friends and you boyfriend and everyone it will be awesome!" she yelled.**

" **but, I dunno, im not sure…" I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I grabbed a handful of bills from my dresser and went to get the pizza.**

**After paying I walked to the living room and placed the boxes on the table, just as Gill walked in with plates and pop cans.**

**After totally stuffing our faces we agreed we were tired enough to finally go to bed.**

**After brushing my teeth a gave the bathroom to Gill who only took about half an hour in the shower! And at least 20 minutes doing god knows what else. It was about 1:00 am when we finally got to bed.**

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234**

" **Bella wake up!" yelled Gill. **

**I mumbled something that even I didn't understand and rolled over. She started shaking my shoulder to wake me up.**

" **go away" I mumbled.**

" **Bella, it almost one in the afternoon" that woke me up.**

"**what?!" I said. " why didn't you wake me up sooner? What about the party?" **

" **oh, so it's a yes to the party then…well that's answers my question, thanks!"**

**She stood up and walked to the bathroom. I sighed and jumped out of bed. Gill walked back a couple minutes later.**

" **im not going to shower until later, when we get ready for the party, you?" she asked.**

" **yea, sure same" I muttered. " we should start calling people" I said.**

" **sure" she said " ill send text from you cell and you call people from the hoem phone, because I don't know anyone's number and nobody knows who I am…" she trailed off.**

**I handed her my phone and ran down stairs to get the home phone.**

**When I came back up she had already texted most of the people in our grade and had gotten almost all replys. I lay down on the bed and got to work.**

**About a half hour later we decided we finally called enough people to actually get the news out. **

**It was 2:00pm and me and Gill still needed to shower. So after we did that ( not together…) we drove took my car out to get some food.**

**We ended up getting 20 or so bags of chips and a couple flats of pop because most people would probably bring booze we went home. It was already 3:45 so me and Gill started getting our makeup and clothes ready. I wore black skinny jeans with a long grey top, and a vest with a pair of heeled boots. Gill wore a grey jean skirt with a white top and black belt with a pair of converse high tops. By the time we got our makeup ready and everything else it was 6:30. People probably weren't going to start arriving until at least 7 at the earliest or sometime around 9.**

" **so what do we do to pass time?" I asked her.**

" **we could…um… watch T.V?" she asked.**

" **sure" I said, walking to the living room. We both agreed to watch ' The Notebook' and of course by the end we were both crying with our makeup running down our faces in streams of black mascara.**

" **great" sniffled Gill. " now we have to redo our makeup"**

" **oh, whatever, it wont take too long" I said, running up the stairs. I quickly reapplied everything and ran downstairs just as the doorbell rang. I opened it and a whole load if teenagers came rushing in. **_**uh-oh, **_**I thought as I realized I only reconized a couple of them from our school. This was going to be a big party.**

**A.N: THANK YOU!!!!!! You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews I got this chapter up as soon as I could! I really hope you guys like it! I know nothing big really happened or anything but its better then nothing. And the next chapter will be up soon! I hope, but as you know reviewing helps get it up faster so REVIEW! Plz! And again thank you so much for being so kind! And so nice! Not 1 bad review so thank you soo much! Im kind of running out of ideas so please feel free to tell me in review!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-Menpus!**


	8. PARTYYY

" This party is going to rock!" said Gill, as we watched a group of teenagers pile through the front door. I couldn't help wonder what Edward would think about this...or Charlie for that matter. I hoped Edward wouldn't be to disappointed or anything.

Thats when i noticed that most of these people had brought along their own booze. Gill noticed too, but didn't say anything.

"hey there" said a guy as he bumped into me, clearly on purpose. " you here alone?" he asked, slurring his words. He was cute, dirty blonde hair, shadow of a beard, and dark green eyes that had this look to them like _i know somthing you don't..._

"um..yea, i mean...no" i studdered. I wanted him to leave me alone, i turned away, but he didn't take a hint.

"so whats a pretty thing like you doing all alone ?" he asked slurring his words together, taking a sip from a bottle of grey goose vodka.

"i have a boyfriend" i muttered turning away. It was really hot in the living room, which was packed with people yelling and dancing and a couple making out on the couch. I tried to squeeze past another couple who were dancing closely together, but didn't get very far, before i felt a sweaty hand on my wrist pulling be forward.

"what do you say we get us some fresh air babe?" he asked.

"um..." was all i could get out before he was pulling me out the back door, and on to the porch. The fresh air felt nice. I didn't really realize how hot it was hot i was until now.

"so your dating Cullen right?" he asked.

"yea" i said "and thats not changing"

"no need to get all defensive, im just being nice" he slurred. "want some?" he asked, holding up is almost empty bottle of vodka _ might as well..._ i thought, chugging the rest of it and slamming it down on the porch rail.

"gotta go" i said, walking back inside, smiling to myself. I walked into the living room where Gill was standing on the couch yelling at some poor guy. I felt sorry for the poor guy.

"Gill!" i yelled.

"yeeah, Babe?!" she yelled, stumbling off the couch and slamming into some girls.

"your soo wasted!" i said grabbing her arms.

" you too Bellsy! You too" i pulled her into the kitchen and found a bottle of whiskey.

" cheers to us!" i said clanking my bottle to her plastic cup, and chugging some.

"BELLSY! I have a surprise for you..." she mumbled.

"Gill i love surprises! What is it? Tell me!" i slurred. He response was walking away. I stared dumbly at her as she walked out of the kitchen. Then she walked back.

" follow me?" she said, in a _duh_ kind of voice. I followed her out the front door and onto the street.

"what are we doing?"

"look!!!" she squeeled. I look at where she was pointing to see a very familiar black jeep drive down the street.

" oh my gosh!" it stopped and Thomas stepped out, followed by Amanda. I ran to them and hugged them. They were truly party animals. This has got to be interesting.

**A/N: okay i know i haven't updated in so long!!!! Im so sorry! I know that wasn't the best ever!!!! But im going to try and get better at writing!!!!! Sorry i know alot of you don't like the whole drinking thing but its only for this chapter and the next then its all better =D**


	9. unexcpected

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write! **** I like completely forgot about this story......hahahaha well anyways here it goes!**

"ohmygoshh!" i slurred running to Thomas and giving him a bug hug, nearly knocking him over.

" What the hell are you doing here?" i yelled, hugging him again. He smelled like cigarettes and cologne, Just like I remembered.

"Amanda!" i screamed jumping on her, she hugged me and laughed.

" oh, you know spontaneous vacation, who knew we would run into you guys?" she laughed, in a 'no duh!' voice. "what the heck do you think we're doing here babe?" she said, kissing me on the cheek in a friendly way.

" so what? The party started, oh, what? 30 minutes ago? And you two are already wasted?" said Tom, laughing.

"Well you know us" said Gill, smiling.

"now, how about we get back in there and party our asses off?" i asked.

" hell yea" they said, as we walked inside.

"you guys, ok...you guys are like my bestest friends in the whole world" slurred Gill, as we walked in the door.

" love you too" muttered Amanda, laughing. "Now, what kinda booze you got?"

"bear, vodka, gin, the usual" i said " its all in my room, up the stairs and to the left" i said pointing to the staircase

"gnarly" she grinned, before running upstairs.

I grabbed a bear from the cooler in the kitchen and went to the living room, there were two couples making out on the couch, a group of girl in the corner, and a shit load of other people grinding. Music was blasting in my ears, and Tom was yelling something at me that i couldn't understand.

"Can't hear you!" i yelled, pointing to my ear, then at the door leading outside. He followed me out. There were less people out here, a couple of quiet couples, and groups of people I've never met, but recognized from my school. We went to the corner of the yard, near a big oak tree.

"so, long time no see, huh?" he said, sipping from his beer.

"yup" i said, after a pause, then hugged him tight again. "god, it has been way to long!" i said, arms still wrapped around him.

"tell me about it", he mumbled into my hair, his breath hot on my neck. I sipped from the bottle of vodka in my hand. Then another. And another.

"whoa, slow down there Bells" i want you to remember some of this!" he laughed.

"good point" i slurred.

" so, tell me about this boyfriend of yours" he said. "where is he?"

"hhmmmm.....out"

"what? Not the party type?" he said "i wouldn't trust you alone with a guy like me if i were him" he said, watching for my reaction.

"doneven start" i slurred. He took a step closer to me, and i didn't back off. _What's the big deal?_ I thought, he won't do anything....i hope.

"you look amazing tonight by the way" he said, his breath tickling my nose, and hot on my face.

"Tom-" i started, but was cut off by his lips crushing mine. My first reaction was to kiss him back, _What the hell are you doing?_ I thought, and pushed him away.

"don't" i said, thinking more clearly. He was drunk, i hadn't noticed before, but he was slurring his words, and stumbling. He must have had something more then a few beers, i thought.

"come on Bells, you know i wassjust kidin you" he said. As i walked away, and inside.

"have you seen Gill?" i asked Amana, who was flirting with some guy from my socials class, with a lip ring, and a tattoo, that showed through his cut off sleeves.

"ummmmm...." she said thinking..." Thata way" she said pointing to the kitchen"

"thanks " i said, the guy looking annoyed.

" Gill?" i called, entering the kitchen.

"Bella?" said, a cool, beautiful voice behind me.

"Edward..." i said, trying to focus my attention, and not slur my words.

"are you drunk?" he asked, emphasis on the _drunk _part.

"um.......yes?" i said, knowing he would never believe me if i tried to deny it. He sighed.

"what? Well you wanted me to act more like a normal teenager" i said, trying to put the blame on him.

"well...yes" he said "but..."

"but, nothing! Just shut up and be a normal teenager with me, okay?"

"i'll try" he said, steadying me as i stumbled. He leaned into me and rested his chin on my head.

"i suppose this is also one of the many things you use to do, but failed to tell me about?" he said, referring to my choice of clothes lately.

"ha, ha well....not...really....i mean, maybe a little" i blushed.

"Bella?"

"yea?"

"why do you smell like cologne and cigarettes" he asked, me getting suspicious.

"well...um" he looked furious but only for a moment. His face was tight, no emotion showing.

"okay, well something kind of happened...but it wasn't me! It was him, he, well...i mean, it was just a kiss...and-" i broke off, seeing the hurt expression on his face.

"just a kiss" he said, still no emotion.

" Edward i swear! I didn't kiss him back! I shouldn't of even let him get so close to me, but i well, i wasn't thinking straight!" i said, slurring.

" and you clearly still aren't" he said, looking disappointed.

"what's that supposed to mean?" i whined.

"uh, so you must be the boyfriend" said Tom, having just slipped into the kitchen for another beer.

" I'm Tom" he said, stumbling toward Edward, hand out stretched. Edwards nostrils flared, and i knew he knew that it was tom.

"um, yea, well tom, meat Edward, Edward, meet tom" i said, then pulled Edward away.

He looked at me, no expression.

I smiled at him.

i love _you_, more than anything else in this world, Edward Cullen" i said, reaching up to kiss him, not caring if my breath smelled of booze, or that i was drunk, all i wanted to do was kiss him.

**Sooooo ....tell me what you think! And please REVIEW! I know ....short....but better then nothing hopefully. Any ideas on what's gunna happen next? Please tell me! **


End file.
